Juggernaut
Juggernaut (Cain Marko) is a mutant who has super strength. He was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography ''X-Men: The Last Stand ﻿Juggernaut was recuited into the Brotherhood by Magneto after being freed from imprisonment by US Forces. Multiple Man and Mystique were along side him. Because of his immense, Juggernaut immediately became one of Magneto's trusted generals. When Magneto attempted to recruit Jean at her family home, Wolverine and Storm were left outside to face Juggernaut, Callisto, Quill and Arclight. Soon, Wolverine and Juggernaut engaged in a fight, with the latter emerging victorious (Extended Cut of the fight revealed Wolverine as the victor, with the help of Storm). During the battle of Alcatraz, Juggernaut was sent to kill Leech - the souce for the mutant "cure". Shadowcat, meanwhile, went to stop him. He knocked himself out by colliding with a wall in an attempt to kill Shadowcat and Leech - the latter negating his power of irresistible force. It is been brought to say that Juggernaut survived Phoenix's destruction of Alcatraz Island, but unknown if left whether using the cure or not. Powers *'Irresistible Force Embodiment''' - Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles can slow his pace, but cannot completely halt him. *'Superhuman Strength' - Juggernaut possesses vast superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. *'Superhuman Speed' - Despite his immense size, strong leg muscles allow him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds of 110 miles per hour or more. *'Supernaturally Dense Tissue' - Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *'Healing Factor' - Juggernaut instantly heals any injury within seconds. When Wolverine punctures his arms, the wounds heal the second they are removed. *'Superhuman Invulnerability' - Juggernaut is almost impossible to puncture, with the exception of Adamantium. Despite this exception, Juggernaut does not seem to feel any pain. Relationships Friends *Magneto - Leader (Original Timeline) *Mystique - Leader (Original Timeline) *Pyro - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Callisto - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Multiple Man - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Quill - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Arclight - Teammate (Original Timeline) Enemies *Shadowcat - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Colossus - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Beast - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Wolverine - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Storm - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Iceman - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Phoenix - Enemy (Original Timeline) *Leech - Enemy (Original Timeline) Trivia *It is unknown if Juggernaut survived the Phoenix's destruction of Alcatraz since he was possibly still unconscious when Jean was destroying the facility. In the altered timeline, he is more than likely still alive. * In the mainstream comics, the Juggernaut is not a mutant, and gains his power from the mystical Cyttorak Ruby. He is only a mutant in the Ultimate universe. * During his fight with Shadowcat, Marko shouts "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!", making a reference to the internet meme. *In an alternate scene, when Juggernaut finds Leech and Shadowcat, he says "Here´s Juggy" making a reference to the film The Shining. *A younger version of Juggernaut was originally set to appear in "X-Men: Days of Future Past" and was to be portrayed by Josh Helman, but was replaced by Quicksilver. Josh Helman went on to play William Stryker instead. *Despite not being portrayed as Charles Xavier's step-brother in the films. In X-men: First Class, Charles mentions having a step-father who is in the comics in Kurt Marko, Juggernaut's father. External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Bald Category:Blue Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhancement Category:Anti-Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Americans